


twin wings.

by Junnieevee



Series: the hearts of pixie hollow. [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, I just love Tinkerbell movies, Pixie Hollow, Platonic Soroku, Roxas Loves his Brother so Much, Roxas and Sora Are Twins (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas is a Frost Fairy, Roxas is a Winter Fairy, Sora is a Warm Fairy, Sora's talent is Fast-Flying, even if i don't ever mention it, fairy wings, he atacc, he loves sora and sora loves him bacc, he protecc, i love twins, sorta soulmate au i guess???, teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee
Summary: Then Sora walked in front of him to face him, a big smile plastered on his face, fluffy coat in its place, and Roxas simplythought ‘I would do anything for that smile’. It wasn’t a big statement, it was just a fact. The snow was cold, the fire was hot, fairies can’t fly without dust and Roxas would protect Sora even if he had to give his life in exchange.“We’re together now, that’s all it matters”orRules says Warm fairies can't cross the border to the Winter Forest for their own good, since the cold tears and rips a fairy's wings. But hey! Sora just discovered he has a twin!
Relationships: Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: the hearts of pixie hollow. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783915
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	twin wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I just... like Tinkerbell movies so much, specially The Secret of the Wings ;-; Anyway, just wrote this, didn't even checked it twice xd, if you see something wrong please tell me! I would appreciate it a lot. Enjoy!

“So, can you make snowflakes?”

Roxas chuckled under his breath, shaking his head as he held the little snowflake close to Sora’s face. Big blue eyes stared in awe at it, shining with pure innocence and amazement as his gloved hand got near, hovering over the beautiful piece of winter fairy handicraft but not daring to touch it. 

Sora stood out in the Winter Forest like a rabbit in a family of geese. He couldn’t pretend to be a winter fairy even if he wanted; the boy’s tanned skin would betray his intentions, as it was clear he enjoyed spending most of his time under the warm sun rays that didn’t reach this forest. His cheeks were full of tiny freckles, and nobody there knew a winter fairy who had such beautiful (and messy) brunette hair like his.

If it wasn’t for the last weeks full of fun and magical discoveries, Roxas would never believe that the warm fairy in front of him was his twin brother, born from the same dandelion, from the same laugh. The only fairy whom he shared the intricate pattern of his wings when they’re supposed to be unique and singular for every pixie. 

Sora’s clothes were as colorful as the world beyond the border, where snow doesn’t reach and the talents of the fairies weren’t related to ice and snow; his eyes held the light of the sun, of the vast sky above them, while his were more like a frozen lake, so cold and dull.

“This is not my talent,” he said with a gentle voice, so different from his usual sharp tone “There are fairies who design them for the human world. One of my friends does them, she’s very good at her job”

“Really? Can I get to meet her?” Sora asked excitedly, looking at him so eager and happy that Roxas found it hard to tell him no.

“I… think it’s possible, yeah” he smiled “If you meet her then I have to introduce you to my other friends as well…”

Sora gasped and laughed merrily, hugging his twin and twirling him around, shattering the snowflake on his hands between them. Roxas laughed as well, it has been a long time since he felt so happy.

Sora stopped and let him down, but never broke the hug. Roxas simply hugged him back, he was… well, warm, of course, against his cold skin everything was warmer, but it felt like a different kind of warmth. Like sure, his brother’s skin was naturally hotter than his, he has noticed before (when Sora took his hand, when Sora kissed him on the cheek, when they wrestled fighting over some stupid thing), but this… the warmth begins from the bottom of his heart, and then spreads all over his chest, to his neck, his head, legs, arms, and…

“Ah! They’re glowing again!” Sora gasped “Quick! Turn around”

Roxas obeyed as quick as he could, feeling his thin, fragile wings get a funny feeling. He could see, from the corner of his eye, how their wings sparkled with rainbow colors, swirling and roaming over every line and drawing as they raised and joined them, lining them up. Sora took off his red coat, revealing a pair of wings, exact copies of his; the same patterns, the same size and shape.

He felt Sora shiver from the feeling at the same time he did. It was strange magic, so rare and mystical… Roxas doesn’t know anyone with their same situation, and while at first that was scary and intimidating (nobody could help them, nobody understands) now it was special, something only the two of them shared, Sora, Roxas and no one else.

Then Sora walked in front of him to face him, a big smile plastered on his face, fluffy coat in its place, and Roxas simply thought  _ ‘I would do anything for that smile’ _ . It wasn’t a big statement, it was just a fact. The snow was cold, the fire was hot, fairies can’t fly without dust and Roxas would protect Sora even if he had to give his life in exchange.

“Wanna get some lunch?” he asked, with a little smile.

Sora’s eyes widened, and his smile got shinier and happier, if that was even possible.

“Food!”

Roxas laughed. “We can go to my place if you want”

“Yeah! Roxas’ house!” he celebrated.

No one ever had been as happy as him for just visiting his house, he just hoped Sora wouldn’t get too disappointed, after all, he lived inside a tiny hole in some dead tree near with a bed and some other frozen trash like nuts and pinecones. He tried to imagine his twin’s home, it surely stored a lot of interesting things. He loved to collect human artifacts and weird plants and rocks, he giggled under his breath when he remembered the time Sora tried to take a snowflake home once and cried the next day because it melted.

“Why are you laughing?” 

Roxas ruffled his hair affectionately. “Can’t I be happy just because?”

“I know you! You were making fun of something- or someone!” he pouted “It wasn’t me, right?”

Roxas only smirked. He jumped and flew around over his brother’s head in circles, golden dust right behind him.

“How can I be a good big brother if I don’t make fun of my little brother?” he mocked him.

“Hey! Don’t be mean! I can’t fly like this!” he growled.

“Alright then!” Roxas plummeted down in the air and grabbed Sora, holding him from his arms as the boy shouted.

“Dumbass!” he laughed loudly, holding to his twin’s arms tightly. He wasn’t afraid, he trusted Roxas with his life. “Besides! We’re twins, there’s no big bro here!”

“There is!” Roxas argued “I’m taller”

“Wha-?! That’s not how it works, knucklehead!” 

Roxas cackled again. “Just because you reached fairy dust before me doesn’t mean you’re bigger”

“I’m like, hours older than you dude!” Sora scoffed “Siblings aren’t literally bigger or smaller Rox, they’re older or younger! And you’re younger than me! I’m the alpha twin!”

“What happened to ‘there’s no big bro here’?”

Sora smiled up at him and then stuck out his tongue. “Now there it is, hehe”

Roxas let go from his grip on his brother, letting him fall in a huge pile of snow. He landed beside him, or well, the hole in the ground with his silhouette, where he emerged from with a scowl and a bigger pout. 

“Asshole”

“Tiny bros can’t swear”

“I’m older!!”

“That doesn’t matter”

“You suck”

“You love me”

“I don’t”

“You doo”

“We can go with Ansem the Wise and repeat our past! You know, with those pretty lights in the library” he said “Then I’ll show you”

Roxas shoved Sora to the side, he shoved him back and in no time they got in a fight. They wrestled and tickled each other, pulling hair and biting limbs. The brunette took advantage of a little distraction and pulled the blond against the floor, taking a seat on his back as he grinned proudly of himself.

“See? I’m the alpha twin!” he said, and Roxas gave up.

“Oh shut up. I only got stuck for a minute” he growled, even if he had no way to know that. The past they saw thanks to Ansem wasn’t accurate in time “You’re the mean one. You didn’t wait for me”

When Sora didn’t answer, he began feeling guilty. Originally he was just going to tease him with those words, but… then he wondered. If he hadn't got stuck back then, they would’ve known each other since the time they opened their eyes, they wouldn’t have to hide to be together and Sora wouldn’t have to hide his wings inside his coat. 

“It’s… It’s not your fault, ok?” he said hesitantly “I was just teasing you…”

Sora rolled to his side and sat over the snow, sighing deeply. Roxas sat up as well and looked to his twin, no longer smiling but now a determined look gave shine to his eyes.

“We’re together now, that’s all it matters” he faced him, serious and with a straight face “And I will find the way to take you to my house as well” he smiled “The big bro has to look for his baby bro”

Roxas scoffed and laughed quietly, hiding his blush with a hand “You scared me for a second”

“I mean it Rox!” he took his hand, holding it high and getting all his attention “You’re my friend now, not only my brother, and my friends are my power!”

Sora squeaked in surprise when his twin suddenly hugged him. He hugged him back with the same feeling, grinning like an idiot. 

“You can’t say cheesy things like that from nowhere, idiot...” 

“Are you crying, dude?”

“I’m not” he hugged him tighter, both because he wanted and he was currently hiding his face on his brother’s neck “So shut up!”

“Never” 

It didn’t matter that they were complete opposites, or the odds of their encounter. Lord Ira and Queen Ava could have all the rules they wanted, but if they got in his and Sora’s way, he wouldn’t hesitate to fight. 

Well… maybe that was too much, but anyway, not letting winter and warm fairies to be friends was stupid. 

His fiery thoughts vanished when Sora’s stomach growled like a bear after hibernating a whole season. He smiled at him without any shame, arms still around his shoulders.

“Do winter fairies have tarts in here?”

“...what the hell is a tart dude?”

“Oh my God Roxas…”

Sora… well, Sora wanted to take his bro to the other side as fast as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeeah... it's going to be a series.


End file.
